Um, Sir there is a 2P! Unit box on your doorstep
by midnightestrella
Summary: Yep. Just what the title says! The 2p! Ocs from my first story will be starred in ONCE AGAIN! The 2p!s are 'accidentally' shipped to the 1p! countries! Only one word can describe this... CHAOS! And I'll be accepting a few more... please don't be mad if the country you wanted your 2p! to have is taken... It's for my readers who read my first story! It will be rated T for language.


**Chapter One: WHERE IT ALL STARTED...*part one* **

**[A/N] HELLOOO! This is a 2p! Ocs UNIT Story! I BET YOU NEVER READ ONE LIKE THIS! :3! um, Well the Ocs from the first story will be starred in here as well! Soo... I hope you enjoy this story. This is going to be FUN! Okia, TAKE IT AWAY! **

**Okia: Fine. *Crosses arms* Midnight here, Doesn't own anything 'cept her OWN 2ps!. You happy? *Glares* **

**Me: YEP! **

**Okia: so freaking annoying. *Walks away* **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Welcome to Grouchland, mamacita. Um, I'm probably going to need like 2 more 2p!s.. so, feel free to send some through reviews and PMs...Also, this is my interpretation of the 2ps! so please don't hurt me... Anywho enjoy this story! **

**~PROLOGUE~**

NORMAL POV

Hajime to owari no iranai imi

Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto

Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?

Kyouki no mado kara sayonara-*

Insan(e) (Fernando's 2p!) slapped her alarm clock, She scratched her bizarre hair. Instead of white hair shines they were green, and her curl was green as well. It was a pretty normal day in the 2p! Universe, it was deathly silent. She felt around on the counter for her glasses. Her hands brushed against a familiar texture, her strange, tri-colored, glasses. She happily hummed to herself, closing her weird, peppermint candy, green, swirly, orbs. Insan(e) slipped out of her polka-dotted night-gown to her 'Usual' attire. A red buttoned up shirt with a purple vest on top, mis-matched sneakers, Green jeans with zebra stripes, a royal blue mini hat, a baby-blue bowtie, and a hot pink cape. She stole a glance at the clock, she was going to be late for Oliver's tea-party! Insan(e) raced down the stairs with her sister, 'Willy-Nilly' Following (Bernardo's 2p!) .

"Insan(e)~, Can I come along TOO?~" The 2p! with peppermint candy red swirly eyes spoke in her sing song voice. To others, it was quite annoying, but for Insan(e) and Maddie Marie, (Kelly's 2p!) they seemed to feel happy.

"SURE! Maddie will be there!"

"Yay!~"

Willy-Nilly used her telepathy to make the two float to Ollie's house.

Well, looks like they need to sell their car, they don't even use it... Insan(e) looked at all of the bustling people below in hunger. She didn't eat a 'Fleshling' in WEEKS!

_GROWL!~ _

"Ugh, I hope Ollie is making cupcakes today..."

**~Slexi's POV~ **

I pulled out a small bottle marked, 'Poison 32'. Ollie was mixing the batter, the soft liquid was getting less thick.

"Are you ready to put in your new poison, Slexi, love?" He asked me as he gave me his trademark cheshire cat smile. I grinned and nodded my head. I was wondering how Alexis was doing... then by Oliver's command, I poured the concoction inside the peachy batter. It quickly ate away the color and turned it into a hot electric pink.

"Hmm, I like the color, love!~" Oliver replied as he poured the batter into the cupcake tins, perfectly. He gently put the trays in the oven and set the temperature and the timer. He stood up once again and grinned, "You know Slexi?~ I think the guests will love the cupcakes!~" I took off the oven mitts and went to the living room to see Maddie playing, 'Hand puppets against the sword'.

"Um, Maddie? What _exactly_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like? 'HAND PUPPETS AGAINST THE SWORD!'" she declared as the front door opened, all I saw was a blur of neon colors zooming towards the guests and hugging them tightly.

" Hello, poppets!~ You came!~" Oliver chirped. Insan(e) had a grinch smile and patted his head as he snuggled her arm.

"Ollie! You know I wouldn't miss ANY of your tea parties!" then she whispered, "Who's the ingredient for today?"

Oliver put a finger to his lips and said, "I'll tell you later, love~" Insan(e) frowned but then smiled, "Soooo! Where's my other buddy?" As soon as Maddie heard that, she dropped her sword and hugged Insan(e) tightly.

Willy-nilly Grinned and sat at the pink couches, "Say, is that everyone? i thought Nagrom was comin' over with Okia~..."

Oliver's smile at the corner of his lips were a bit pulled with a frown, "sadly, Okia said she and Matthew were too busy wrestling and Nagrom really is angry at Slexi... but we still have each other..."

Maddie tilted her head, " you make us sound like we're in a survival reality TV show.." She looked from side to side to check out if there was any hidden camera men in the room. Willy-Nilly Laughed, _BELIEVE ME_, when she laughs it sounds like a hyena cackling. I couldn't help but smile...

_DING! _The cupcakes were done baking and Oliver was quick as a wink. He expertly took the trays out and Iced the cupcakes. Insan(e) was playing with Maddie on the ceiling, (By Willy-Nilly's telepathy OF COURSE!) and I was trying to get them down. But the two just kept on laughing, "Ha!"

" They're done!~" Oliver exclaimed as he strolled into the kitchen. Everyone sat down as he gave each of them a cupcake. Insan(e) (as always!) was the first to eat hers.

"So, how is it?" I grinned widely as my crazy, cannibal, friend swallowed.

"I LOVE IT!" Insan(e) chirped and ate another one.

Willy-nilly laughed, "That's Insan(e) for you!" Insan(e)'s cheeks turned a bit red, then her fingertips turned purple. Maddie giggled at the face her friend was pulling.

"Um, Slexi? What's happening to my sister?~" Willy-nilly cocked her head to one side. Slexi chewed the inside of her cheek, "I'm not reall-"

_THUD! _Insan(e)'s body collapsed onto the floor.

"HOLY CHEESE SANDWICHES!" Maddie squeaked. Insan(e) didn't stir, nor did she twitch.

"Slexi... what happened to my sister?" Willy-nilly had a harsh tone. This really isn't normal, usually she always had that little sing-song voice. Sure she knew that Insan(e) can't die easily, but she still felt horrible and a bit terrified. All Oliver did was grin widely, even though you could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"I-I-" I stepped back a bit. Maddie stood up,

"DON'T HURT SLEXI!"

Willy-nilly readied her machete, while Maddie got her red and yellow sword. Then Insan(e) groaned and lifted her head. Everyone sighed as she sat up, clutching her head.

"Wow... MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES!" Her eyes widened in dramaticness, then Maddie helped her up, "It was really boring..." She frowned in loss of excitement. We all laughed.

That's when Willy-Nilly's phone rang.

_**TIME IS DEAD AND GONE, _

_SHOW MUST GO ON, _

_IT'S TIME FOR OUR ACT~** _She put to her ear and grinned widely,

"HELLO?~"

" _Hey, Willy-nilly..." _

"HELLOOO~ LITTLE NAGROM-WORMY!~"

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT, WILLY!" **_

"Then what shall I call you,_ NAGROMY?~ KULULULU!~" _

"_**ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOW GIVE THE FUCKING PHONE TO SLEXI, DAMN-IT!" **_Willy-nilly frowned at the phone.

"But, Willy-nilly still thinks that Nagrom is angry at Slexi!~"

" _Don't give me that stupid 3rd person crap! NOW DO IT!" _

" Whatever you say!~ Here you go, Slexi!~" Willy-nilly handed me the phone.

"He-hello, Nagro-"

"_SLEXI! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GETTING HIS ASS KICKED BY ADRIAN! AND ANTARRIS!" _

"_**WHAT?!" **_For some reason, anger bubbled and brewed inside of me. My Grey-silverish eyes darkened, and I growled,  
_" Hahahahaha! I'm just kidding... just get your ass over here.. or I'll drag it over here for you..." _

" YOU WERE LYING? Nagrom?! I was worried!" I croaked in a shaky breath.

"_just get your ass over here!" _

" Sure..." I ended the call and handed the phone back.

"Slexi?~ Where are you going love?~" Oliver asked as I grabbed my cupcake.

"I have to go... Nagrom wants me over at her place.." I stood up and turned to leave.

"Mind if we come?~" Willy-nilly grinned as Maddie and Insan(e) got up. I gave them a small grin, "You all can come!" Oliver just smiled.

The three of us stepped out of the house as Ollie waved us farewell, a little bit upset that he didn't get to dress us up in pretty gowns.

**~Insan(e)'s Pov~**

We walked.. well MOST of us... down the dark streets. I smiled wildly and yandere like.

_**rustle... **_

My curl twitched, ( if green curls could..) and everyone listened.

Our paced quickened abit.

_**rustle... rustle... rustle... **_

"Got ya..." I felt hot breath near my ear. Then I was pounced on by..

None other than, Adrian Davidson.

"_Hello! Puppy!" _He grinned as he twirled my little green curl.

"Oh! Hello, Adri!" I giggled as he helped me up on my feet. He wore his usual attire: A dark gray top hat with a fuchsia ribbon tied around it, a dark grey suit with a light blue tie, a royal blue buttoned up shirt, wooden polished cane, white gloves and a playful smirk. His moonlight, haunting eyes were looking through me. Some parts on his outfit were ripped and patched up with purple patches. His Royal blue hair was being ruffled by the small existed breeze.

" So, puppy... maybe we can go eat at a restaurant?" he asked me innocently and almost child-like. I nodded, "Later, okay? cuz I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" I bit his arm in playfulness. He chuckled as his arm fell off... DO NOT WORRY! He's like a zombie... a pretty handsome one at that. You can barely notice the small bite marks on his cheeks of being eaten by parasites and his stitches. Adrian was my 'sunshine'.

"Insan(e)! give me my arm back!" He cried as I ran.

"Mmph!" I cried and shook my head, passing up everyone who were walking.

Clarissa, (Corazon's 2p!) was flirting with some guys around an alleyway.

"Hem, Mumph!" I yelled and waved at her.

Clarissa stopped what she was doing and joined the rest on the 2p! friends.

**~Clarissa's POV!~**

I shook my head and combed my hair a bit with my fingers.

" Don't tell me... She stole Adrian's arm... AGAIN!" Everyone nodded as the two lovers ran and chased one another.

Which made Adrian's right foot break off.

It was a sickening, _**crunch!**_ when it broke. Adrian was hopping on his left foot, he was falling off balance and he fell on top on Insan(e). Those two are perfect for one another... right? Maybe, I'll actually find someone who can be there for me... a real lover. I grinned to myself as my jacket and hair swayed a bit.

Which reminded me that Adrian's foot fell off. We scrambled to him and 'popped' his foot back in. He chuckled at how careless he was. He had such a charming smile... if only I found a guy who had that.. I'm not jealous or anything! Just thinking maybe I'll find the perfect one... someday...

**[A/N] PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT THEM WRONG! I really need to end the first story, NEXT UP, KILLER, OKIA, ERIC, ANTARRIS, AND ERIC! **

*** This is Insan(e)'s theme song... i LOVE IT! It's Insanity by SF- A2 Miki feat. Kaito! Or it should be CARNIVAL by MEGPOID Gumi, I talks about cannibalism...* **

**** This is circus monster by Megurine Luka, I think it should be Willy-nilly's theme!** ( PLEASE GIVE TELL ME THEIR THEMES AND WHICH 2P! SHOULD BE MAILED TO!)**

**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA!~ **


End file.
